


Sleight of Hand

by LokisGhost



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella and Hawke in camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisuke Nomura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daisuke+Nomura).



> A prompting for a story from a friend, led to a challenge where we both took the same characters and the same scene and came up with completely different stories. This one is mine.

The glowing embers threw a soft light across the camp, where Hawke and Isabella sat on opposite sides of the fire. The warrior’s gaze rested in the depths of the coals, a distracted air about his every movement.  
The wily rogue stayed silent for a while, casting glances in her friend’s direction until she finally grew tired of his moping. “Those bandits had it coming, you know!” Crossing to stand next to Hawke, she punched him in the shoulder, hard.  
“OWWW! ISABELLA! That hurt!” Hawke scowled and rubbed his bruised arm, watching Isabella sit beside him on the downed log.  
Isabella laughed and gave a feinted blow to the back of the large man’s unkempt black hair, stopping inches before actually hitting him. “You’re an awfully big man to be such a whiner, Hawke.” Ruffling his hair playfully, Isabella slid to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees, leaning her back against the log. Hawke watched her for a moment, his face unreadable; before he settled himself onto the ground as well, looking back towards the fire for a long moment.  
“It’s not only the bandits, you know…” Isabella was caught a little by surprise at Hawke’s words, after a long moment of silence. Glancing towards him, she had to ask, “What do you mean?”  
“Well, it’s just that…” Garrett lowered his voice as he spoke forcing Isabella to lean closer to try to catch what he said. “What was that, Hawke?”  
Hawke glanced at her and seeing that she hadn’t heard, he apologized. “Oh, sorry, what I said was, ‘I wish that,’” his voice grew soft again.  
Isabella fell for his trap; when she leaned in again, he kissed her, unexpectedly. Breaking the kiss with a laugh, she shoved Hawke’s bruised shoulder, prompting a wounded look, as he rubbed it again. “How long have you been planning that one?! That was almost worthy of... Well… Me!”  
Garrett chuckled and softly brushing a hand past her cheek, he tugged her hair. “That, my dear, is a secret!”


End file.
